


Пять правил Пиццорно

by thett



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Killer AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Веселая, но грустная история про семейные ценности, трудное взросление, большую любовь и японскую школьницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять правил Пиццорно

Впервые это произошло в Боготе. Долгих две недели Серж пас Рауля Гальего, наследника семьи Гальего, гонявшей по Европе в те годы две трети колумбийского кокаина. Конфликт семьи Гальего с фирмой был простым и ясным: последняя поставка некогда отличного зелья была щедро разбодяжена перетертым в порошок ассортиментом аптеки, что свело долю полезного продукта к несущественной.  
\- Кокаин – говно, - высказался отец, облизнув палец, - дети, не пробуйте кокаин. И разберитесь с этим.  
\- В утиль? – поинтересовалась Эми, державшая обширную сеть дилеров.  
\- Убрать их? – уточнил Серж, отвечавший в их маленькой фирме за связи с общественностью.  
\- Господь с вами, кого я вырастил, - огорчился папа, - товар – в клубы, нормальным клиентам раздадим из прошлой партии. Не надо никого убирать, Серж, мы же не звери. Поставь их Рауля на мушку, я раздам звонок старшему. Если через две недели не придет товар, тогда снеси ему к херам башку. А сейчас... мы же не звери.  
Во всем мероприятии был один-единственный плюс – в лежавшей на дне котлована Боготе не было жарко. Там никогда не было ни жарко, ни холодно. Не проявлявший признаков беспокойства Рауль развлекался как мог. Серж следовал за ним на крокодилье сафари (скучно и страшно), в мужские клубы на стрип-шоу (еще скучнее), на открытие выставки модного художника в музей искусств (единственное заслуживающее внимания событие, но Раулю культурная программа быстро наскучила, и он вернулся к пункту два). Отцовские указания были яснее некуда: ходить за наследником по пятам, при несоблюдении условий договора выписать штраф девятью граммами свинца в лоб. Калибр «беретты» - девять миллиметров, девять грамм, красивая симметрия, несущественные детали. Существенного в отношениях Сержа с оружием было немного. Правило номер один: не изменять первой любви (Серж считал себя патриотом). Номер два: пуля в стволе.  
Второе правило не раз его выручало. Люди, которые время от времени оказываются в перестрелке, умеют считать не хуже, чем покеристы. Арифметика боя проста. На одну обойму приходится пятнадцать патронов. Шестнадцатый, нежданный – в стволе. Оставь последнее слово за собой. Если бы кто-нибудь решил сделать рекламную кампанию, получился бы недурной слоган.   
Через две недели абсолютной трезвости и безудержного веселья под прикрытием на одноразовый номер пришла смс: «Все чисто». Серж в последний раз осмотрел роскошно потрескавшиеся стены спальни, придавил пальцем комара и пошел собирать вещи.  
Той ночью наследник семьи Гальего был убит в собственном доме. Метко и чисто зарезан за ширмой – в комнате, по периметру которой стояли четкие парни с автоматами, в поместье, расположенном за тремя рядами колючей проволоки.  
Узнав об этом, Серж почувствовал неприятный холодок. И восхищение, если быть честным. Но страха все-таки было больше.

\- Идиот, - орал отец, пиная антикварную тумбу, - придурок, ублюдок, от кого тебя родила твоя мать? Откуда ты вообще такой талантливый?  
\- От тебя, - отрезала мама, загораживая собой тумбу (не Сержа; это было обидно), - даже не вздумай сомневаться во мне, я тебя отравлю. Я сделаю твою жизнь кошмаром.  
\- Кстати, когда ужин? – резко остыл отец, - я люблю тебя, тыковка. Не надо меня травить. А этот мудак сегодня останется без десерта.  
\- Я с тобой поделюсь, - шепнула Эми, улучив момент, - ты знаешь, я все равно не выношу панакотту.  
Семейство в своем репертуаре. Сержу было грустно: можно сорвать голос, настаивая на своей непричастности, но труп в Боготе был началом войны, и Серж был в Боготе, когда там появился труп, и это было началом войны, но еще было кое-что похуже. Намного хуже.  
\- Гальего прислал нормальный кокс, - громогласно вещал отец, уплетая лазанью, - чистый, как слеза младенца. Испугался за жизнь наследника. Око за око, зуб за зуб. Ты вообще подумал, что он с тобой сделает после того, как ты зарезал его сына?  
Вечерние разговоры за ужином.  
\- Я не резал, - пожал плечами Серж, ковыряя салат, у него пропал аппетит, - ты же знаешь, это не мой стиль. Я стрелок.  
\- Хуйлок!  
\- Никаких выражений за моим столом, - вступила бабуля, - это не его стиль. Серж стреляет.  
\- Мы не сеем, - захихикала Эми.  
\- Они сведут меня в могилу, - пригорюнился папа.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - мама обняла его и сверкнула глазами в сторону Сержа, - Серж разберется. Правда, Серж?  
С мамой было опасно спорить.  
\- Конечно, мам.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - быстро отказался папа, - он так разберется, что я потом партнера найду в пакете. Целлофановом. По частям.  
\- Это не его стиль, - сохраняя серьезное лицо, сказала Эми, - Серж не режет. Он стрелок.  
\- У меня есть посадочный билет на самолет, - вспомнил Серж, чтобы предотвратить надвигающийся ураган, - там написано, что в тот момент, когда было совершено нападение, мой рейс совершал посадку в Милане.  
\- Плохой аргумент, козленок. Откуда ты знаешь, в какой момент было совершено нападение?  
\- Спалился, - громким шепотом подсказала Эми. Серж толкнул ее в бок.  
\- Я не знаю. Они знают.  
\- Разумно, - кивнул папа, - предлагаешь мне выслать Гальего скан твоего посадочного билета?  
\- И венок, - подвела итог мама, - у человека горе, как-никак.  
Таким образом конфликт замяли. К счастью, Рауль являлся не самым любимым из двенадцати сыновей дона Гальего – но первый камень уже был брошен.

В следующий раз Серж обнимался со снайперкой на крыше дома в Венеции, продуваемый всеми ветрами. В левом наушнике The Kinks пели про солнечный полдень, в правом шипела Эми. Вообще-то голос у нее был довольно приятный, но ситуация накладывала свой отпечаток: в то время как Серж замерзал под соленым ночным дождем, дорогая сестренка в красивом платье дефилировала по ярко освещенным залам. Теплым, прекрасно просматривавшимся залам.  
\- Вижу объект, - скучающе шепнула Эми и бокалом шампанского указала на вошедшего в зал черного парня. Лично Сержу, как и его отцу, равно как и их семейному бизнесу, парень ничем не навредил – заказ пришел со стороны. Серж предпочитал не вдаваться в детали, следуя правилу «меньше знаешь – крепче спишь», третьему правилу в его коротком списке. Серж не пренебрегал заказами со стороны, потому что денег на кокаин щедрый папа не давал, руководствуясь собственными правилами, которых за жизнь поднакопилось больше, чем у Сержа.  
Цель двигалась справа налево, вальяжно перекатывая плечами под бархатным фиолетовым пиджаком. Дреды покачивались в такт походке. Образ мелькнул на границе узнавания: то ли он был бойцом, сменившим поле деятельности на шоубиз, то ли певцом, полюбившим бокс. Серж не разбирался в американской поп-культуре. Серж разбирался в высокоточной оптике и поправке на скорость ветра. Он вообще был задротом.  
\- Скорость ветра пятнадцать метров в секунду, - загуглила Эми, - стреляй.  
Силуэт появился в окне, Серж положил палец на курок. Пятнадцать метров, повернуть на четыре градуса влево...  
Выстрел разбил стекло. Чернокожий парень упал, вереща от боли.  
«От страха, - поправил себя Серж, - больно будет через пару секунд. Плечо – это больно».  
\- Ты промазал, - не поверила глазам Эми, а потом завизжала вместе с остальными.  
\- Я никогда не промахиваюсь, - Серж посмотрел на свои руки, железно замершие на прикладе и на курке; медленно перевел взгляд на соседнюю крышу. По крыше метнулась темная фигура в длинном плаще. Серж мимолетно позавидовал, плащ – это подготовка, это тепло и разумно, - а потом фигура остановилась и показала Сержу неприличный жест. И прытко побежала дальше.  
\- Секьюрити вышли, - доложила Эми, - полиция выехала. У тебя есть три минуты, пока они переберутся через канал.  
\- Четыре, - Серж оперативно упаковывал любимую винтовку и треножник в гитарный кейс, - возвращайся без меня, здесь пахнет жареным.  
\- Жареным пахнет дома, - не согласилась Эми, - бабуля обещала утку. Опоздаешь на ужин, она с тебя шкуру спустит.  
\- Меня подставили, - на бегу втолковывал ей Серж, - здесь был другой. Он снял цель.  
\- Он промахнулся, - удивилась Эми. Сержу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы на нее не злиться – сестра окончила управление персоналом, она была богиней бумаг и связей, но тактика боя ей давалась нелегко.  
\- Он снял цель, - повторил Серж, съезжая по водостоку и бережно укладывая кейс в мусорный бак – оттуда его должен был забрать надежный человек из службы доставки, - теперь мы и близко не подойдем к этому Кей Ви, а он отделается легким испугом.  
\- Пи Зи, - поправила Эми, потом до нее дошло, - что, никаких денег на мороженое?  
\- Никаких, - согласился Серж, - они уже тут. До связи.  
За углом трещали мотоциклы полиции. Серж сунул мобильник в карман и вошел в бар, чтобы переждать обыск в тепле.

В центре внимания на танцполе был кромешно пьяный мальчишка в смешной рубашке. Он танцевал с толком и расстановкой человека, единолично опустошившего коктейльную карту. Серж обежал взглядом помещение, – глухо, глухо, еще раз глухо, - расслабил ворот не греющей кожаной куртки и направился к стойке.  
\- На ваш вкус, - Серж сделал заказ и кивнул на танцпол, - только не наливай того, что пил этот парень.  
\- Если ему где-то и наливали, то в другом месте, - рассмеялась девица-бармен, - стыдно признаться, но мы такого не держим. Водка со льдом устроит?  
\- Определенно, - согласился Серж, залипая на танец. Он был не одинок – представление приковало к себе внимание всех посетителей. Деловые мужчины в расцвете сил, пожилые аристократы, юные кутилы, все, все смотрели на изгибавшуюся в свете стробоскопа фигуру.  
\- Танцовщик, - чмокнул губами мужик справа от Сержа, - люблю молоденьких, ха-ха. Я бы его отвальсировал.  
\- Увлекаетесь искусством? – поддержал беседу Серж.  
\- У меня галерея, - кивнул мужик, - а ты тоже ничего. Если будет нужна протекция, обращайся.  
Это было слишком даже для богемного заведения. Серж огляделся по сторонам: единственным существом женского пола была девушка за стойкой, а на подбор смазливые официанты нарядились в короткие шорты.  
«Венеция, мать городов!» - подумал Серж. Раньше, лет пять назад, здесь находился филологический салон, но не выдержал конкуренции и переродился в ипостаси не менее элитного гей-клуба, даже лепнину со стен не пришлось убирать. В барочной нише, обитой темной тканью, жались друг к другу тела. Нескользящую поверхность танцпола положили поверх полированного паркета. Улыбки пухлых ангелов на фресках уже не казались сколько-нибудь невинными. В колонках колотился дочерна замиксованный дабстеп – Сержу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы узнать в отдаленных выкриках знакомую и любимую мелодию. Не осталось ни голоса, ни интонации, только повторяющиеся через равные промежутки слова: я буду первой дозой мета и первым рехабом, я стану радугой в клетке, скажи, куда мы пойдем, пойдем, пойдем.  
Откликаясь на призыв, двери распахнулись. Толпа поприветствовала появление полиции радостными криками. Серж опустошил бокал и снял куртку: рейд начался. Культурно отдыхающая публика заверещала, отстаивая гражданские права. По лицам офицеров ясно читалось, что они с удовольствием отправили бы весь притон в ближайший участок, но если вы когда-нибудь работали в полиции Венеции, то представляете себе, почему это неосуществимо. Рядом на стойку облокотилось тело. По модной свободной рубахе в голубое пятнышко Серж узнал звезду танцпола. От падения звезду удерживали сочувствующие и приближенные.  
\- Ваш паспорт, синьор, - обратился к Сержу молодой, но уже замученный карабинер. Серж сунул ему документ и ответил на дежурные вопросы: да, студент, бакалавр музыкальных искусств (маленькая чистая тайна: когда-то Серж хотел создать свою группу. Это было давно). Да, в Венеции на отдыхе с другом. Не выходили из бара весь вечер. Нет, никаких наркотиков или оружия, о чем вы, синьор. А что произошло? Убийство, какой ужас, в этот прекрасный вечер.  
\- Документы, пожалуйста, - полицейский удовлетворился их общением и опрашивал следующую жертву. Мальчик хлопал глазами и облизывал губы, изображая полнейшее непонимание.  
\- Вы говорите по-итальянски? – догадался карабинер. Услышав знакомое по самоучителю «Итальянский за два часа в самолете» выражение, мальчик замотал головой.  
\- Ему нужен твой паспорт, - сказал Серж на английском и по потерянному выражению лица понял, что никаких документов в наличии нет – повезло, если мальчик вообще был совершеннолетним.  
\- Он со мной, - сказал Серж полицейскому, - мы вместе. Извините, мой друг перебрал.  
Что вызвало его симпатию – зажигательный танец, непроницаемо-пьяные глаза, отсутствие возможности объясниться самостоятельно? Без разницы. Возможно, Серж был добрым христианином и хотел протянуть руку помощи случайному знакомому.  
\- И вы не выходили отсюда? – с облегчением уточнил карабинер.  
\- Последние, - Серж посмотрел на запястье, - два часа.  
Впереди у карабинера было непаханое гейское поле, провожавшее его строгую форму однозначными взглядами. Впору было посочувствовать, но сейчас Сержа больше волновали насущные вопросы.  
\- Где твое пальто? Куртка? Что-нибудь? – осведомился Серж, утягивая фальшивого друга за собой к выходу. Друг отзывался мычанием и отрицательно качал головой.  
\- Потерял?   
Утвердительный кивок.  
\- Мне некогда, - сказал Серж, прислоняя его к стене в ближайшем закоулке. На голую шею было больно смотреть, но доброта и христианство Сержа подходили к концу, - когда там все стихнет, сходишь и заберешь. Понял?  
Невразумительно булькнув, мальчишка сполз по стенке, встал на колени и отвернулся. Раздались характерные звуки.  
\- Вот и замечательно, скоро протрезвеешь, - сообщил Серж, - в следующий раз не пей так много. Хотя танцуешь ты здорово. Желаю удачи.  
Спасенный из пекла придурок не удостоил Сержа ответом, но Серж был не в обиде. Все его мысли занимали расчет скорости и расписание парома: если бы он успел на паром в девять пятнадцать, то шанс вернуться к ужину равнялся семидесяти процентам – а это почти сто, если учитывать бабулину утку.

Покривив душой и прикрыв глаза, первые два раза можно было списать на досадные случайности. Третий расставил все по местам. Снова семейные дела, снова континентальный рейс – Серж успел побывать во всем мире, улаживая конфликты в ходе коротких геральдических диалогов. Когда не справлялись деньги и дипломатический талант отца, когда были бессильны длинные ручки сестры, на арену выходил он. Эль марьячи с гитарным футляром. Хотя бы в каком-то смысле Серж мог приблизиться к тому, кем хотел быть: забирая из камер хранения кейсы альтов, акустики и электрогитар, однажды даже случилось проехаться с футляром для контрабаса (ракетные установки не отличаются компактностью). В этот раз служба доставки порадовала Сержа своим чувством юмора и чехлом для аккордеона.  
\- Приколисты, - буркнул Серж, но его недоверие было необоснованным. На упругой поролоновой подушке удобно расположились две «беретты», которых с избытком хватило бы на устранение легкой цели.  
Серж подходил к работе вдумчиво и творчески. Он стремился познать клиента, войти в его ритм, ступать за ним след в след – и поставить точку в тот момент, когда это будет наиболее уместно, завершая композицию жизни финальным аккордом. Серж всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы брать наценку за артистичность. Работа была его искусством.  
Три дня и три ночи Серж ходил за ныне бесполезным прокурором, разгонявшим тоску и просаживавшим последнюю взятку в Сан-Франциско. Главным образом прокурора интересовала восточная культура – вечерами тот пропадал на праздновании китайского Нового года. Парады маршировали один за другим, между домов лавировали огненные драконы, улицы Чайна-тауна раскрасились алым. Декорации определили мизансцену: двухнедельный праздник завершался фестивалем фонариков, во время которого душа клиента должна была улететь к небесам в сопровождении сотен пущенных огней.  
Накануне вечером Сержа ограбили в подворотне.  
Этот заслуживающий осмеяния факт биографии должно стереть из памяти, чтобы в случайной беседе не проговориться о позорном провале – Серж так бы и сделал, не имей инцидент ключевого значения во всей истории. В два часа ночи, насладившись зрелищем и насытившись по горло азиатской кухней, Серж дворами направлялся к улице, где его дожидалась припаркованная машина. Чайна-таун в дни фестиваля становился пешеходной зоной, движение было перекрыто, и оставлять транспорт приходилось за два квартала. Шагая по темным переулкам, Серж вполголоса перепевал хиты Jefferson Airplane - группа, рожденная в Сан-Франциско, что же еще он мог петь? – когда отработанная связка тычка в плечо и лезвия под горлом завернула его лицом в кирпичи.  
\- Кошелек или жизнь, - намекнул осипший голос.  
К спине прижалось тело, блокируя правую руку и лишая свободы маневра.  
\- Красная или синяя, - возразил Серж, протискивая левую ладонь за «береттой», - в смысле, таблетка.  
Но в общем-то без разницы. Как истинный энтузиаст своего дела, Серж сносно стрелял с обеих – особенно когда речь шла о выстреле в упор.  
\- Не дергайся, мистер Андерсон, - остановил его движение голос. Лезвие укололо кадык; ловкая рука обвила торс Серж и с восторгом обнаружила «беретту».  
\- Тебе это не нужно, - ласково сказал Серж, - у тебя будут проблемы.  
\- Что ты знаешь о моих проблемах, - лирично вздохнул голос Сержу на ухо. Вернее, чуть ниже. Ну не виноват же был Серж в своем росте, правда.  
\- Живешь в трущобах, отец тебя бил, мама не пела перед сном колыбельные, хулиганы отобрали последние деньги на школьные завтраки?  
\- Ты забыл про безответную любовь, - хрипло подтвердил голос. Несмотря на абсурд ситуации, Серж нашел голос приятным.  
\- Сочувствую твоему горю, - поджал губы Серж, - я могу сломать тебе шею, но христианская добродетель велит этого не делать. Разойдемся на том, что я дам тебе денег на конфеты и золотую рыбку.  
\- Не наебывай меня, - укорил голос, пощекотав мочку дыханием и шею острием, - эта штука стоит гораздо дороже.  
\- У тебя будут проблемы, - повторил Серж. Лезвие было веским аргументом, а в номере лежала вторая «беретта», что настраивало на легкомысленный лад.  
\- У меня уже они есть, - улыбку можно было потрогать. Серж с удовольствием сделал бы это прямо сейчас – кулаком в зубы, – но объятие разомкнулось, и грабитель отступил.  
\- Неплохая игрушка, - сказал голос, - жаль, что я предпочитаю ножи. Кстати, метать их я тоже умею. Считай до десяти.  
\- Один, - сказал Серж, - три, ублюдок, я иду искать.  
Когда он обернулся, в переулке никого не было.

В точном соответствии с планом прокурор Флоренции был убит неизвестным в заключительный день праздника весны, иначе называемого китайским Новым годом, прямо на главной площади ровнехонько в момент запуска фонариков. Вразрез со всеми планами неизвестный часом позже млел в горячей ванне и дрочил на обладателя охрипшего голоса, столь нагло и восхитительно оставившего его безоружным – как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.  
Стоит упомянуть вот что: у Сержа были странные вкусы. Действительно странные. Как всякого нормального мужчину, его заводило кружевное белье и эротический массаж (желательно лицом к лицу). Как всякого нормального мужчину, испытывающего тягу не только к противоположному полу, его заводили сильные руки и низкий укачивающий тембр. Как всякого... уже не столь нормального мужчину (но у всех есть шанс на профдеформацию, правда?), Сержа заводили сбитые в драке костяшки и дерзкие жесты. Серж был нехорошим человеком. Он был убийцей. Ему нравилось чувство опасности.  
Шум воды пел про опасности, странности, про странные и опасные извращения. Ты учишься любить боль – как сын отца, спрячься в своей голове, тебе это не поможет. Тебя замучает голод и задушит страх. Глупый, глупый, пропащий и такой холодный, не согреет даже кипяток. Какие у него руки? Умелые, привыкшие к оружию. Закопченная пелена мыслей вязко плывет по изнанке век. Длинные пальцы в порезах и шрамах крутят нож. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Какие у него губы? Припухшие, обветренные. Покусанные слова срываются с языка. Злой насмешник в черном плаще убегает по крыше в Венеции. Ветреная тень обходит три забора с колючей проволокой и конвой колумбийского наследника. Ты голоден, ты умираешь от истощения. Какие у него ноги? Раздвинь их, стисни, оставь свои отпечатки, поцелуй колено. Мимолетное объятие на задворках Чайна-тауна. Сосредоточься и сможешь услышать голос. Горечь неудовлетворенного желания на языке. Холод стали на шее, на груди, ниже. Улыбка как лезвие бритвы, как у лунатика, маньяка, сожми покрепче горло, задуши, он все равно не перестанет улыбаться. Возьми в рот член, сколько сможешь, проведи языком по вене, выпусти, возьми обратно, и так много-много раз – тогда, если постараешься, ты ее сотрешь. Кровь загорится как напалм, взорвется, потом остынет, и ты станешь слепым, немым, глухим – в отсутствие этих рук и губ, улыбки, голоса.  
Безответная любовь. Да что ты о ней знаешь?   
У тебя будут проблемы.

По застеленному коврами полу полз сквозняк. Замотавшись в халат, Серж пошел следом за сквозняком, закрыл распахнутое настежь окно. После оргазма и горячей ванны сил на злость уже не было – фантазии и мечты утекли вместе с водой, оставив после себя зияющую тишину. На прикроватной тумбочке лежала вторая «беретта». Постель смялась. Нагретый воздух из ванной мешался с ароматом табака и железа. Серж разгладил белье, сел на край кровати. Ожидавший этого гостиничный телефон раскатился коротким немелодичным звоном. Серж поднял трубку.  
\- Думал, ты никогда не выйдешь, - сообщил голос со смешком.  
Если бы Серж не кончил пять минут назад, можно было бы начинать сначала.  
\- Люблю купаться, - лениво сказал Серж и размял пальцами сигарету. Пачка была почти пустой.  
\- А что еще любишь?  
\- Ты выкурил мои сигареты.  
\- Я ждал тебя.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны вернуть мне «беретту», - искренне поблагодарил Серж.  
\- Не хотел, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.  
\- Не стоит беспокойства.  
\- У тебя есть стиль, - оценил голос, - тебе доплачивают за артистизм? Фонарики – это хорошая метафора.  
Такое взаимопонимание пугало.  
\- Семейный бизнес, - признался Серж, - работаю за еду.  
\- Тебя дома бьют и не поют колыбельные?  
\- Примерно так, - хмыкнул Серж.  
Голос задумался, а потом сменил пластинку.  
\- Ты красивый. И красиво смеешься. И работаешь тоже красиво, хотя я не фанат огнестрела.  
Серж хотел спросить его, что еще он умеет делать со своими ножами, но слова встали поперек глотки.  
\- Я бы в тебя влюбился, но это кончится плохо, - буднично сообщил голос.  
\- Это в любом случае кончится плохо. Уже сейчас.  
\- Стоит остановиться, пока не поздно, - уловил намек голос.  
\- Хотя бы попытаемся.  
\- Попытаемся. Спокойной ночи, Серж. Кстати, какая музыка тебе нравится?  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ответил Серж и оборвал звонок.  
Он знал, что это кончится плохо, с самого начала. Насмерть, навылет, насквозь - с первого взгляда. Если бы они еще и слушали одну и ту же музыку, это было бы непереносимо.  
Кому он врал. Это было непереносимо. Уже сейчас.

Противореча своим словам, Серж принялся за поиски уже на следующее утро, поменяв дату вылета. Серж не располагал обширной сетью контактов, он вообще был не очень общительным. Большая часть заказов доставалась (прямо или косвенно) через отца, еще что-то подкидывала сестра, а кроме них в профессиональной сфере Серж общался только со службой доставки. Служба доставки не общалась ни с кем и никогда. И никогда не сдавала контакты. Хотя попробовать стоило.  
Серж сунул футляр для аккордеона в мусорный бак и присел рядом, укрывшись пальто и прикинувшись ветошью в захламленном тупике Чайна-тауна. Ждать пришлось недолго – Серж еще не успел озвереть от неподвижности и желания покурить, когда в переулке прозвучала легкая поступь. Самого невинного вида японская школьница с развевающейся от пружинистых шагов юбочкой остановилась возле мусорки, огляделась по сторонам не по-детски острым взглядом и выудила искомый футляр. Серж неторопливо вытянулся во весь рост, демонстрируя пустые ладони.  
Школьница задрала юбку. В обхватившей бедро кожаной подвязке покоились метательные ножи. «И тут они, - огорчился Серж, - что-то с этим Чайна-тауном не так». Скорость полета ножа – двадцать пять метров в секунду. Нужно было действовать быстро.  
\- Я ваш клиент, - сказал Серж, - меня зовут Серж. Пиццорно.  
\- Информация о клиентах не подлежит разглашению, - тускло сказала девочка, но юбку опустила.  
\- Я ищу человека. Он кое-что украл.  
\- Обратитесь в полицию, - девочка пожала плечами и посмотрела в пол.  
\- Мне нельзя в полицию, - ласково указал Серж, - я вчера убил человека. Вот из этого оружия.  
\- Вы ошиблись, мистер. Там мой аккордеон. Я иду в музыкальную школу.  
\- Давай проверим? – ради азарта погони Серж пошел бы на все.  
\- А давайте не будем, - пальчики с розовыми ногтями потеребили край юбки. Это было угрожающе. Возможно, даже сексуально. Хотя со вчерашнего вечера Серж был надолго потерян для женщин.  
\- Помоги мне, - попросил Серж, - я не останусь в долгу. Деньги на конфеты?  
\- На золотую рыбку, - девочка посмотрела на него с тяжелым недоверием.  
\- И палку для селфи. Ну что, по рукам?  
\- Информация о клиентах не подлежит разглашению, - механическим тоном робота повторила школьница, обхватила футляр и неспешно пошла дальше. В музыкальную школу, очевидно.  
\- Я ищу мужчину. Моих лет или младше. Он тоже любит ножи, - не теряя надежды, сказал Серж ей вслед.  
Девочка споткнулась, остановилась, обернулась. Надежда расправила крылья.  
\- У него волшебный голос, - импровизировал Серж, - и еще он очень наглый. И смеется как бес.  
\- Ничем не могу вам помочь, - школьница потеряла к нему интерес, - не ходите за мной, мистер итальянская еда, у вас будут проблемы.  
Конечно, Серж пошел. Конечно, на ближайшем повороте девочка села в черную машину с заляпанными номерами. Конечно, в него немного постреляли, но все обошлось. Разве же это проблемы. Что они знали о проблемах.

\- А раньше ты не мог спросить? – пожурила Сержа Эми.  
\- Это личное, - страдал Серж, - я не готов к камин-ауту.  
\- Какой еще камин-аут. Этот парень сорвал нам три сделки.  
\- Две, - ощетинился Серж, - потому и личное.  
\- Может, он со всеми так. Ходит и пакостит.  
\- Было бы печально, - Серж обдумал ее идею и нашел вполне рациональной, что было неутешительно.  
\- Эдакий Робин Гуд. В глухом Шервудском лесу.  
\- С ножиками и голосом, - уплыл Серж.  
\- С луком и стрелами.  
\- Поймаю и убью.  
\- А потом откопаешь и еще раз убьешь. Теперь понимаю про камин-аут. Как тебя угораздило.  
\- Как обычно, - смирился Серж, - так ты поможешь или нет?  
\- Или да.  
И она не подвела. Две недели спустя Серж сидел за столом в лондонском пабе и волновался как перед первым свиданием – он ждал девицу по имени Ким. Девица по имени Ким располагалась в самом конце паутины Эми, она не была даже дилером: кто-то из постоянных клиентов мелких барыг обмолвился, что она когда-то встречалась с похожим персонажем.  
\- Не встречалась, - поправила Сержа Ким, когда они заказали по пиву, - жила. Просто это было удобно.  
\- Почему перестало? – жадно поинтересовался Серж.  
\- Потому что он ебанутый, - отрезала Ким, - совсем, в край. Не ищи его.  
\- Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь, - попросил Серж.  
Ким сняла пиджак. На нежных полных предплечьях мерцала сетка шрамов.  
\- Я не могу рассказать тебе много, - доверительно сказала Ким, - только то, что он разрешил. Он, видишь ли, знает, что ты его ищешь. Знает про твою сестру. Про отца. Про бизнес. Он все про тебя знает.  
\- Это уже много, - усмехнулся Серж. Людей, которые были в курсе подробностей, можно было пересчитать по пальцам двух рук, и скоро должно было стать еще меньше.  
\- Ты ему нравишься, - вздохнула Ким, - а это плохо кончится.  
\- Что он слушает?  
\- Он предупредил, что ты спросишь. Велел ответить, что Backstreet Boys.  
\- И читает The Sun, - нервно рассмеялся Серж. Несмотря на выпитое, его трясло от жажды.  
\- Приятно, что кто-то в курсе нашей маленькой национальной слабости, - улыбнулась Ким. Ее улыбка не выглядела ни на йоту правдивой – ей было страшно. Она устала. Серж не мог предложить ей защиту, не мог стереть шрамы, он мог только глядеть снизу вверх, несмотря на весь свой рост, и ждать откровения.  
Ким Джеймс была сильной девочкой. А еще она была не из пугливых. Она наклонилась к Сержу и прошептала, задевая помадной улыбкой ухо – со стороны это выглядело как поцелуй, но было в сто раз лучше и волнительнее:  
\- Последняя пластинка, которую он купил при мне – “Hourglass” Гэана. Но вообще у него их много, он меломан. Заставить его прочитать что-то кроме Библии не смогла даже мама. Зато он любит фантастические фильмы.  
\- Как его зовут? – спросил Серж, накрывая ладонью ее руку.  
\- Мейган, - Ким на секунду прикрыла глаза, - в ваших кругах его звали Милашкой. Но это было давно. Уходи, я больше ничего тебе не скажу.

Полученной информации хватило на несколько дней полноценного существования в мечтах. Когда семейные запасы граппы и самбуки подошли к концу, а дискография всех творений Дейва Гэана (и совместных, и сольных) была заслушана до дыр, Серж вышел из влюбленного запоя и посмотрел правде в глаза. Глаза прозрачно намекали Сержу, что он идиот.  
\- Где нормальные люди берут киллеров, если понадобится? – Эми качалась в гамаке. Вместе с ней качался мартини в бокале. Сержа замутило. Запой был ярок.  
\- Не знаю. Идут к папе?  
\- Допустим, у них нет такого папы, как у нас. И такого старшего брата, как у меня, - Эми отсалютовала бокалом. Ей было хорошо. Серж хотел разделить ее настроение, но освещенная закатом Флоренция вызывала в нем исключительно одно желание: целоваться на крышах. Ну ладно, не только целоваться. Обкончаться по уши. На всех гребаных крышах всей гребаной Флоренции.  
\- Забивают в гугл запрос «киллеры тоскана не больше десятки за выезд»? – пошутил Серж.  
\- Близко. Нормальные люди идут и звонят Бену.   
\- Нашему Бену? Да ты гонишь.  
\- Отнюдь, - самодовольно рассмеялась Эми, - папа говорит, что до того, как ты вырос и окреп, связями с общественностью рулил именно он.  
\- И насколько широкая у него... общественность?  
\- Широкая как дельта Ганга. Звони, не пожалеешь.  
Звонок был серьезным шагом. Еще серьезнее, чем встреча с Ким. Это были уже практически отношения. Серж провел наедине с содержимым погреба еще одну незабываемую ночь, обдумывая «против» и «против» (и еще немного «против» на сладкое), но взять трубку и позвонить так и не решился. Утро расставило все по местам: ни свет ни заря в спальню явился отец, споткнулся о бутылку и разбудил Сержа громким нецензурным возгласом.  
\- Что случилось, - проскрежетал Серж из-под подушки, - кого убить.  
\- Сегодня никого, - отрекся папа, - пока никого. Я бы сказал, что ситуация даже обратная.  
\- У нас кого-то убили? – встрепенулся Серж.  
\- Еще нет, но скоро, - обрадовал его папа, - через полчаса в кабинете. И прими душ, несет как от пастуха.  
Обратная ситуация оказалась простой как похмелье Сержа. У отца был старый друг – не менее старый, чем сам отец. Друг работал актером, а в свободное время просаживал гонорары за игрой в кости. Еще у друга имелась жена. До вчерашнего дня. Сегодня жена актера стала женой Шредингера.  
\- Этот мудак занял у кого-то денег, - мерил кабинет шагами папа, - у кого-то, кому лучше возвращать вовремя. Он не говорит, у кого. Не у меня.  
\- Еще бы, - не удержался Серж, - знаю я твои проценты.  
\- Возвращать ему нечего. Он проигрался в хлам. Поэтому они забрали жену. Звонили ночью, он был занят со шлюхами. Утром она не вернулась.  
\- Жива или нет? – уточнил Серж.  
\- Неизвестно. Но надо бы найти – хоть живую, хоть мертвую. Друг как-никак.  
\- И сколько ты с него возьмешь?  
\- Сочтемся, - отмахнулся папа, - ты не поймешь. Мы еще в институте мячик гоняли. Пока я не бросил карьеру...  
Серж подавил зевок. Песня про брошенный футбол была любимой притчей отца. Мораль ее сводилась к следующему: если ты хочешь добиться успеха в жизни и поселиться в домике с видом на закатную Флоренцию, необходимо чем-то жертвовать. Отец пожертвовал мечтой. Серж мог с не меньшим успехом рассказать ему о музыке, но скромно молчал. Серж умел ценить чужие жертвы. И домик с видом тоже.  
Охоту и прочее следопытство Серж любил. Или так: это было той частью процесса, которая не вызывала в нем содрогания. Убийство требует определенных усилий. Каждый раз, убивая кого-то, ты раскраиваешь свою душу на мелкие кусочки. Конечно, она срастается обратно. Душа не ломоть хлеба, а психика – самая гибкая вещь на свете. Но все-таки это что-то меняет. Свой первый вклад в банк счастливого будущего Серж внес шесть лет назад. По какой-то причине отцу казалось важным, чтобы он не убивал до восемнадцати.  
Он шел за похитителями по дорожке, протоптанной через пол-Европы. Отец отслеживал звонки: первое предупреждение обезумевший от горя в перспективе вдовец получил из Турина. Следующее поступило из Монако. Персонал казино вспоминал странную компанию – небрежно одетый мужчина в сопровождении трех дам, очень экзотичные ребята. Пышная индианка с кольцом в носу, нервная рыжая в платье-балахоне и блондинка на поводке. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Чего только сейчас не придумают. Для нас любая прихоть клиента – закон, хотя играли они немного. В основном рыжая. Остались в плюсе, лишив казино пары тысяч.  
Выигрыш экзотичные ребята прокутили на яхте. Документы об аренде таинственным образом испарились; судно было брошено в порту Ниццы. Из Ниццы донеслись третий и четвертый звонки. Икая от жалости к себе, кредитор сообщил отцу, что звонил мужчина. Описания сошлись. Блондинка на поводке в раскрепощенном Старом Свете никого не удивляла.  
Серж не спал нормально третью ночь. Он почти успел – похитители покинули клуб фетишистов за час до его прихода. Там они наследили, устроили кровавое шоу: сочтя атмосферу расслабляющей, мужчина нанес одной из спутниц несколько неглубоких порезов, две оставшиеся держали. Безобидные фетишисты были шокированы. К концу рассказа Серж уже с трудом мог дышать.  
Будь осторожен в своих желаниях. Начиная о чем-то думать, готовься к тому, что предмет интереса будет преследовать тебя повсюду. Тебе может это не понравиться.  
Пропустив по стаканчику (или по паре, в крайнем случае по пять) с фетишистами, Серж вышел на улицу и закурил. Его шатало. Алкоголь помогал думать быстрее, но замедлял движения. Серж вынул из кармана телефон. Всего-то полпервого, детское время. Необходимо было поспать. Серж набрал номер.  
\- Бен, - сказал Серж, - это Пиццорно. Нужна помощь.  
\- Мальчик мой, - обрадовался Бен, - сколько лет я не слышал чарующих звуков твоего бабского голоса. Никак не сломается?  
\- Сломался уже, - проинформировал Серж, у него не было сил на обиду, - на сколько ты старше, ехидный ублюдок, чтобы называть меня мальчиком?  
\- Говорю же, девчонка. Приглашаешь выпить?  
\- В другой раз, я уже в говно, - отказался Серж, - срочно нужен контакт. Зовут Малышка Мейган.  
\- Ты хотел сказать Милашка.  
\- Точно. Говорю же, в говно.  
\- Не знаю такого, - огорошил его Бен, - и лучше бы тебе с ним не связываться.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Вот так. Он настоящий маньяк. Режет все, что под руку попадется. На британский флаг.  
\- Патриот.  
\- А то. Ничем не могу помочь. Кстати, его уже давно не зовут Милашкой. Теперь он Мясник.  
\- Оправданно, - подтвердил Серж.  
\- Передать ему, что ты звонил?  
\- Не стоит усилий. Ты ведь его не знаешь.  
\- Я не знаю, - согласился Бен, - правильный выбор. Если тебе нужен мастер по холодняку, есть на примете парень...  
\- Не надо парня, - язык заплетался, - спасибо, Бен. Встретимся как-нибудь.  
\- В понедельник после войны, - загадочно ответил Бен, - и тебе всего доброго. Бывай.  
Его слова упали за пазуху тяжелым камнем. Это в самом деле была война – за то, чтобы вырасти, за то, чтобы выжить. Все, кто окружал Сержа, прятались за масками. Он стоял под прицелом и смотрел на мир через прицел. Тени сгущались. Единственное лицо, не скрытое под маской, не имело на себе черт. Его вкус был отсутствием вкуса, его запах смешался из крови и стали. Кем они были, что они натворили, если единственная любовь, которая могла случиться, пришла во время войны?

Сержу снилось, как в соседнем номере веселятся неизвестные похитители. Девочки представились на диво складно, до мельчайших подробностей. Стертое ластиком лицо мужчины внушало ужас. Они пили ром и курили травку. О том, что делали с жертвой, лучше было не вспоминать.  
Его разбудил звонок, и детали сна вымыло из памяти волной адреналина.  
\- Карлос сидит на полицейской волне, - напряженно сообщил отец, - девицу нашли. Сейчас скину адрес. Двигай туда, забери то, что осталось.  
Начало не вдохновляло. Поглядев в зеркало, Серж отказался от мысли бриться – вообще когда-либо, за последние дни щетина сформировала недурную бороду. Так было проще и удобнее, чем каждое утро выскребать кожу до раздражения. Схватив по дороге двойной американо, Серж прибыл на место вовремя, чтобы оценить масштаб вечеринки.  
Гостиничный номер был щедро залит клюквенным соком, а жена актера оказалась жива. Окинув взглядом профессионала порезы, которые оставило открытым оранжевое одеяло, Серж удивился: они были неглубокими и не угрожали жизни. Ксива специального отдела, не раз помогавшая Сержу, пригодилась и в этот раз. Французская полиция с радостью отдала ему дело со всеми прилагающимися фотографиями, отказав в главном: потерпевшая была доставлена в больницу. Счастливый муж выехал в Ниццу первым экспрессом, а Серж направился в обратную сторону – домой в Италию.  
Он боролся с искушением посмотреть фотки целых полчаса. Когда кофеин и адреналин выветрились, а мысли затопила привычная тоска, Серж открыл пакет и вытряхнул на сиденье стопку полароидных снимков.  
Тело жертвы было расписано рядами текстов. Если рискнуть забыть о нормах морали, это было красиво. Даже если о них не забывать, красиво было все равно. Сердце скрутило невесомое предощущение конца – все чаще и чаще Сержу казалось, что иное завершение этой истории не грозит. Рано или поздно (и неизвестно, что лучше) он оказался бы на месте девицы, стал холстом для сумасшедшего художника. Тексты были строчками из песен – знакомых, любимых. Если там и было что-то неизвестное Сержу, то вряд ли больше пары треков. Все вместе составило идеальный плейлист, чтобы ранним вечером в гордом одиночестве напиваться в миланской квартире. Домой уже не хотелось.  
\- Мама поставила жаркое, - грустно сказала Эми по телефону, - у нас дождь, города не видно.  
\- Хорошо, что не видно. Достали эти крыши. Скажи ей, я завтра вернусь. У меня дела.  
\- Сними кого-нибудь? – предложила сестра, - если не отпустит, то хотя бы развеешься.  
\- Обязательно, - сказал Серж, - но это не поможет.

Звонок с неизвестного номера застиг его ровно в той кондиции, когда Серж уже думал, что ее идея не лишена смысла.  
\- Мне передали, что ты меня искал, - привычно не поздоровался человек без лица.  
\- Искал, - лаконично подтвердил Серж, - три дня по барам.  
\- И как, нашел?  
\- Нашел, - Серж выкопал из фотографий особенно удачный план спины, - мне вдруг стало интересно. Ты делаешь это со всеми, кто тебе нравится?  
\- Вовсе нет, - театрально, с придыханием удивился голос, - только с теми, кто мне не нравится.  
\- А с теми, кто нравится, ты делаешь что-то похуже, - мрачно усмехнулся Серж.  
\- Красиво смеешься, - голос затянулся сигаретой и закашлялся – видно, слишком много курил, - нет. Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
\- Стоит попробовать?  
\- Не стоит. Но можно попытаться.  
Если это не было «да», Серж не знал, что еще можно считать за согласие.  
\- Зачем ты все это написал? – спросил он, чтобы заполнить паузу.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой о музыке, - интимно признался голос. По спине поползли мурашки. Серж сделал глоток и скривился.  
\- Мне передали, что с тобой лучше не связываться.  
\- Ты будешь удивлен, но я слышал то же самое о тебе.  
\- Это нечестно. Ты знаешь, кто я. Как меня зовут и как я выгляжу. Я даже не знаю твоего имени.  
\- Вот уже чего проще, - сказал голос, - меня зовут Том. Понравилось что-нибудь?  
\- Дерьмовый вкус. Тейлор Свифт и то лучше заходит.  
\- Как хочешь, - вздохнул голос, - спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Том, - сказал Серж и не положил трубку.  
\- Я хочу слышать это в своей постели, - зло признался голос.  
\- Даже если это будет последним, что ты услышишь? – в животе было горячо.  
\- Особенно если так, - рассмеялся Том, - у меня странные вкусы. Меня заводит опасность.  
\- Это профдеформация, - сообщил Серж.  
\- Во что ты одет?  
\- Я голый, - подумав, ответил Серж, - лежу, со всех сторон окруженный шлюхами. У одной из них между сисек соль, у второй во рту лимончик. Третья несет текилу. Извини, не могу разговаривать.  
\- Продолжай, - дыхание сорвалось, - я сейчас кончу.  
\- Не буду мешать, - сказал Серж, нажал отбой и расстегнул джинсы.  
Плейлист пошел на четвертый повтор.

Поднявшаяся со дна сознания бутылка текилы материализовалась в Мехико. Местные картели имели зону влияния, далекую от отца, но ведомый стратегией и амбициями папа не избегал случая вмешаться в чужую игру. Хотел ли он пролезть в Америку или просто загорелся желанием поучаствовать в очередной мексиканской заварушке – Серж не уточнял. В последнее время ему вообще не хотелось ни о чем говорить. Работа ладилась: выданный в помощь Сержу юный гений техники Рико отключил сигнализацию и видеонаблюдение гигантской асьенды, Серж пробежался по стенам трехметровой высоты, чувствуя себя акробатом, шагающим с факелом надо лбом по стальной струне, и снял цель, наслаждавшуюся вечерним какао на веранде. Сержа не волновало, кем был этот человек и чем он мог помешать отцу. Его не интересовали возможные (или даже обязательные) изменения линии фронта в войне за рынок. Внутри у Сержа шла собственная маленькая война, а единственным, чего он искал, была возможность напиться.  
\- Едем ко мне на вечеринку, - сообщил Рико, выруливая между кактусами, - будешь гостем. Каждый день как праздник.  
Ничего другого не требовалось. В каждом уголке дома-лабиринта кто-то танцевал, курил или смеялся. Сержу не хотелось танцевать и смеяться, но бутылки в руке было достаточно для чувства причастности. С каждой минутой публика становилась все пьянее, а Серж – все трезвее, словно в бутылке была вода. Девушки мешали «бандериту», мужчины слизывали с их запястий соль. В трех спальнях, куда Серж по очереди сунулся в надежде на уединение, происходили оргии.  
«А я прозябаю в этой сраной деревушке», - непонятно к чему подумал Серж. Жилище помощника было размером с деревушку, это верно; Серж попытался обойти его снаружи, но запутался в тягучем южном небе, устал и присесть отдохнуть напротив разрушенной часовни. Подумать только, у них и домовая церковь имелась.  
\- Грустишь? – Рико нарисовался рядом с прытью ответственного хозяина.  
\- Задумался, - не пошел на откровенность Серж, - зачем мы убрали того мужика.  
\- Он мой конкурент, - улыбнулся светлой детской улыбкой паренек, - был. Твой папа сказал, что тебе нужно развеяться. Развеивайся.   
\- Не хочу, - Серж хотел сидеть и смотреть на церковь, - какой еще конкурент?  
\- Тот мужик отобрал у меня Калифорнию и половину Техаса, - дернул плечом Рико.  
\- Так ты не компьютерщик? – до Сержа дошло. Все одновременно – и личность заказчика, и текила, и осознание того, что он бухает на даче главаря крупнейшей преступной группировки на полушарии.  
\- Это хобби, - признался Рико, - а работа – она вот. Семейное дело.  
Он обвел рукой бесконечный сад и приземистый дом, полный разврата и веселья – и вместе с умиротворением Серж ощутил тоску. Семейное дело, как же, все это было семейным делом. Вся его жизнь. Одинаковая и неправильная. В детстве Серж больше всего хотел не работать. Но он хотел не работать не так.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе дорожку, но тебя вставит на негатив, а негатив у киллеров – это не то, что я хочу видеть на своей вечеринке, - Рико похлопал его по плечу и встал, - если не будешь отдыхать, скоро выгоришь. Позвони девушке, съезди на сафари, убей кого-нибудь. Только не останавливайся. Самое страшное – это потерять темп.  
\- Убиваю за еду, - сказал ему вслед Серж, а потом нашел в списке принятых вызовов незнакомый номер.

\- Где ты? – спросил Том. Он ответил быстро, после второго гудка. Серж всерьез начал подозревать, что здороваться тот не умеет.  
\- Я в Мексике, - сказал Серж.  
\- Пьешь? – угадал Том.  
\- Пью, - кротко согласился Серж, - тут пустыня, кактусы и часовня со свечками. Тебе бы понравилось.  
\- Ким растрепала про Библию, - недовольство мелькнуло и пропало, - на самом деле это не так. Я еще мифы народов мира читал. Как называется твоя каса?  
\- У меня нет косы. И катара, и прочей экзотики. Я стрелок.  
\- Ты дурак, - Том рассмеялся, а пьяная нежность усилила эмоции Сержа стократно: он растекся по скамье, залипая на пламя свечей, неизвестно кем и когда зажженных в заброшенной часовне, - «каса» – это «дом» по-мексикански. У каждой касы есть имя, прямо как у нас.  
\- Как у вас? – Серж потерял нить.  
\- Дом англичанина – это его крепость. Мы называем дома.  
\- У твоего есть имя?  
\- Я живу в квартире, - Том печально вздохнул, - может быть, когда-нибудь. Я читал книжку про Мексику. Каса Луна, Красная каса, каса Потерянных, каса На берегу моря.   
\- И как только осилил столько текста, - не удержался Серж.  
\- Она была с картинками, - Том почти видимо усмехнулся.  
\- Расскажи еще что-нибудь. Мне нравится.  
\- Ну, - Том подумал пару секунд, - у ацтеков была легенда про опоссума и койота. Койот был злой, он все время наебывал опоссума. То предлагал подержать холм, потому что иначе он бы свалился, то кормил незрелой фасолью, то угощал кактусом. В первый раз он очистил кактус от колючек, и опоссуму было вкусно, а во второй попросил закрыть глаза и кинул прямо с иголками. Если бы не муравьи, опоссуму крышка. Они все время его выручали. И опоссум каждый раз бежал бить койоту морду, но тот замышлял новую соблазнительную пакость. А опоссум велся. Тупой опоссум.  
Том трепался как дышал – ему было все равно, о чем говорить, а Сержу было все равно, о чем слушать.  
\- Ну в конце-то он его нашел?  
\- У этой сказки нет конца, - вздохнул Том, - она же миф. Но опоссум остался жив, что радует.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ацтеки пизже, чем их мифы. У них был огромный город Теночтитлан, город-крепость на воде. Они пришли из Америки, их бог сказал строиться там, где увидят орла на кактусе. Ты пьешь текилу?  
\- Что? – убаюканный его голосом Серж вынырнул из медитации, - да.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворился ответом Том, - ее же из кактусов делают. Культурный бэкграунд соблюден. Они были охотниками и земледельцами, а уж торговали как Китай.  
\- Ты читаешь из википедии? – озарило Сержа.  
\- Конечно, - легко согласился Том, - Теночтитлан называют древней Венецией, приколись. Там были каналы.  
\- Поехали в Венецию, - предложил Серж без всяких мыслей, - чем раньше мы с этим покончим, тем лучше.  
\- Спасибо, я пока поживу. Слушай дальше. Ацтеки сделали из ила и водорослей грядки и там выращивали всякие пряности. Они приносили кровавые жертвы, вырезали сердце каменным ножом и сжигали. Неплохая идея. У них были дамбы, мосты и акведуки. А потом пришли конкистадоры и все просрали. Ты спишь? Поехали. Куда скажешь. Знаешь, как я хочу целоваться.

Американский континент не отпускал: утром за чашкой кислого горячего кофе Рико предложил Сержу работу, халтуру в Сан-Паулу. Обычная такса, ничего выдающегося (кроме девятичасового перелета, на протяжении которого Серж успел почитать две книжки с мифами) – бережливый босс уничтожал следы конкурента. Рутина. Из вереницы подобных поручений и состояла карьера Сержа. Творческий подход растворился в усталости и печали. Хотелось лечь ничком на пляже, нацепив дурацкие шорты, и не делать вообще ничего. Никогда.  
Заурядная работа превратилась в проблемную сразу после завершения. Добравшись до отеля, Серж заказал ужин в номер – но рум-сервис явился уже через десять минут, а в тележке вместо вкусной еды обнаружился старенький «глок», которым доставившая его коллега Сержа владела весьма пристойно. «Что же, они совсем бедные в этой Бразилии?» – пожалел ее Серж, отстреливаясь из-за кровати. Нападавшая долго не продержалась, несмотря на тактическое превосходство: Серж был зажат мебелью в угол, а у нее имелись высота и широта обзора, но выстрел по ногам быстро решил спор.  
После этого из отеля пришлось выселяться в срочном порядке. Особенно огорчало то, что ужина Серж так и не дождался. «Хреновое обслуживание нынче в «Хилтоне», - подумал Серж, взял такси и поехал в трущобы, где с большим удовольствием подкрепился в заведении под названием «Веселая курочка». Веселья было хоть отбавляй: не прошло и двух часов с момента покушения, как Серж обнаружил себя в переулке (это становилось плохой традицией) в окружении недружелюбно настроенных парней, которым точно не нужны были ни золотая рыбка, ни конфеты, ни даже его кошелек. Парни были вооружены кто чем, – биты, ломик, пара ножей и один револьвер, - но их суммарное количество обеспечило Сержу исчерпывающую нагрузку сразу после плотного ужина. «Интересно, они вообще здесь знают, что уже давно придуманы автоматические пистолеты?» - задавался вопросом Серж, прячась от пуль за выступом стены. Убегать было лень, а вот вовремя перезаряжать «беретту» он никогда не ленился.  
Когда последний нападавший затих, скорчившись на земле в позе эмбриона, Серж снова ощутил усталость, но уже иного рода. Это было здоровое утомление человека, проведшего насыщенный, полный приключений и физической активности день. Спать не хотелось, по венам бежала радостная кровь, разогретая адреналином и эндорфином. Хотелось, чтобы праздник не кончался. Серж знал одно место, где именно в этот момент происходило то, что нужно, но его отделяли от Мехико девять часов полета. «Слишком долго», - оценил свои силы Серж и направил стопы в клуб.  
И праздник не подкачал. Третье посягательство на жизнь Сержа произошло в туалете у писсуара – когда Серж вдоволь натанцевался, порядком напился и в целом расслабился. Учитывая обстоятельства, здесь пришлось тяжелее всего. Перекачанный загорелый мудак стянул шею нейлоновой струной, а Серж стоял с расстегнутыми штанами и не мог понять, куда в первую очередь девать руки. Эта попытка могла бы увенчаться успехом, не ввались в туалет смеющаяся парочка – душитель отвлекся, и Серж наконец смог застегнуться, двинуть его затылком по носу и в целом разобраться с ситуацией. Забавным было то, что парочка ничего не поняла, громко освистав происходящее с намеком на непристойные действия.  
Происходящее и впрямь уже порядком вышло за рамки приличий. Серж умылся, вытер злое лицо и решительно вышел из клуба. Трубку Мейган не брал, зато на смску ответил быстро.  
«Какого хрена ты устроил?» - не мудрствуя, начал беседу Серж.  
«всех победил?» - осведомился Том.  
«Всех. Предупреди сразу, если будет еще кто-то. Я собираюсь вздремнуть».  
«мой конкистадор всегда побеждает».  
«я больше не могу спать. мне скучно».  
«это был свадебный подарок».  
«смерть – это почти отношения, ты не находишь?»  
«хотел почтить тебя, как ты этого заслуживаешь».  
«Я стою большего, чем они», - не согласился Серж.  
«я же не знал, где ты будешь».   
«пришлось заплатить половине города, чтобы хоть кто-то до тебя добрался».  
«Где ты, засранец? Скажи, я приеду пожелать тебе спокойной ночи».  
«и сказку на ночь».  
«не знаю, сколько их еще будет. честно».  
«Последний душил меня в туалете. У меня на шее странгуляционная борозда».  
«хорошая сказка».  
«меня это заводит».  
«хочешь, я подую?»  
\- Не хочу, - ответил Серж вслух, вскрыл ближайшую тачку и поехал в аэропорт. Просто Серж не любил, когда ему мешали спать.

\- Проснись и пой, - Эми легким движением руки подняла жалюзи, и жизнь превратилась в ад.  
\- Я лег три часа назад, - проскрипел Серж, - заткнись и вон отсюда.  
\- Едем на море, - сказала Эми, она знала, что ей ничего не угрожает, - ну пожалуйста, я не хочу одна.  
\- Только если ты поведешь, - сдался Серж, а потом натянул джинсы, и они поехали.  
\- Кстати, почему ты одна? – очнулся он полчаса спустя, не до конца убаюканный ровным ходом машины, - никогда не приводишь в дом парней, все такое.  
\- Ты тоже никогда не приводишь, - хмыкнула Эми.  
\- Я – это другое. И мне мешает работа, а не то, что ты подумала.  
\- Вот и мне мешает, - Эми улыбалась и глядела только перед собой, - какие отношения можно завести с нашим образом жизни?  
\- То есть ты тоже, - уточнил Серж.  
\- Приношу жертвы, - Эми согласилась так легко, будто они говорили об этом раньше, но они не говорили, всей семьей молчали и делали вид, что довольны своей жизнью.  
\- Понятно, - добавить было нечего.  
\- Все об этом знают. И молчат. Только папа не молчит.  
\- Гоняли мячик.  
\- Ага. У тебя «Фендер» пылится.  
\- А ты? – спросил Серж, он вдруг понял, что никогда этого не знал, даже не задумывался, - чего бы хотела ты?  
\- Есть мороженое, купаться и загорать. Сувенир от него? – Эми махнула рукой в сторону шеи, которую Серж с утра забыл замотать шарфом.  
\- Не уходи от темы. Это важно.  
\- Совершенно неважно. Все притворяются. Все делают друг ради друга вещи, которых не хотят делать. Взрослые называют это любовью.  
\- Не от него, - Серж принял ответ, - но близко.  
\- Каково это – быть близко?   
Она спрашивала так, будто никогда не испытывала этого чувства. Или как будто Серж не испытывал. Минуточку, а ведь он и правда никогда не подходил настолько вплотную к границе между собой и другими – только когда убивал, но смерть не отношения. Почти, но не совсем.  
\- Это страшно, - без запинки ответил Серж.

«приходи полежать со мной, поцелуй меня, оставь на мне засосы».  
«если тебе не сложно».

«хочешь принять кислоту и потрахаться?»  
«я вот очень».

«хочу смотреть ужастики вместе и чтобы ты мне дрочил. или гладил по волосам. не могу определиться».  
«У меня две руки. Я могу и то, и другое».

Несмотря на коллекцию шарфов и водолазок, которую Серж активно использовал в следующие дни, папа обо всем узнал и предсказуемо пришел в ярость. Его забота о Серже проявлялась редко и странным образом: выпытав подробности последнего покушения (о первых Серж умолчал, к чему было его тревожить?), папа категорически приказал убрать ублюдка, и речь шла не о случайном мужике с нейлоновой струной.  
\- Ты совсем ебанулся? – деликатно уточнил папа, - какой-то хер за тобой следит, а ты в игры играешь?  
Когда он так говорил – обрисовывая ситуацию лаконично и метко, как армейский генерал, Сержу казалось, что он двенадцатилетний малыш.  
\- Мне он нравится, - отбивался Серж, - мне кажется, мы похожи.  
\- На хуй с горы, - не согласился папа, - он пытался тебя убить. Если тебе мало этого, то я знаю про Боготу.  
\- Откуда? – похолодел Серж. Если отец знал про тот случай, то мог раскопать и остальные, а потом счесть флирт Тома за наезд на фирму, а если фирме что-то угрожало, то окружающим становилось не до флирта.  
\- От верблюда. Не держи меня за дурака. Хочешь бегать за мальчиками – это твой выбор, но не ставь под удар семью.  
«И мое дело». Не двенадцатилетним даже, а двухлетним. Потерянным, зарыданным и виноватым, вот так Серж себя ощущал, когда отец начинал проявлять заботу.  
\- Я не так представлял себе камин-аут, - признался Серж, чувствуя, как мозги стремительно возвращаются из живота, где провели последние полгода, и с резким щелчком встают на место.  
\- Какой еще камин-аут, - удивился отец, - ты что, пидор?  
\- Нет, - сказал Серж, припоминая полустершиеся лица школьных подруг.  
\- На нет и суда нет, - заключил папа, - а с мудаком разберись, понял? Иначе я сам разберусь.  
\- Понял.  
\- И кстати, у меня есть для тебя работа. Это срочно. Завтра собирай вещи и дуй в Париж. Я знаю, ты любишь проникнуться духом, повисишь там пару дней, в среду снимешь цель, и чтобы к субботе у тебя не было неразрешенных проблем.  
\- Проблем не будет, - ответил Серж. Из-за накатившего оцепенения язык двигался неохотно.

«мне нравится, когда кусают. у меня чувствительная спина. я не пользуюсь оружием во время секса. в первый раз слишком быстро кончаю. круто, когда тянут за волосы, но не переусердствуй с этим. нежности я тоже люблю. балдею, когда гладят. мне нравится отсасывать, если мальчик красивый. ты красивый».  
«Заткнись».  
«сам заткнись».  
«Заставь меня».  
«с радостью. но ты будешь стонать».

«Я в Париже. Приезжай. Путеводители врут, но я знаю действительно романтичные места».  
«Будь рядом».  
«я рядом».  
«внутри тебя».  
«я не двигаюсь».  
«тяну тебя к себе».  
«за бедра».  
«медленно».  
«вот это настоящая романтика».

Чтобы отвлечься от происходящего с ним дерьма, Серж забронировал номер с видом на Эйфелеву башню. Несмотря на фантастические цены, это было редкой удачей: в высокий сезон номера с видом в отеле «Шангри-Ла» расхватывали как горячие пирожки, а высокий сезон в этом городе царил круглый год. Распаковав вещи, Серж сел в уютное голубое кресло, посмотрел на башню и заскучал. Здесь нельзя было находиться в одиночестве, строго противопоказано; в Сан-Франциско заразившиеся китайскими обычаями западные девушки не раз предлагали ему провести фестиваль вместе, чтобы не выбиваться из стройных рядов семейных пар. Поддавшись искушению, Серж набрал набивший оскомину номер. Он имел право хотя бы на два дня счастья, не так ли?  
Равнодушный девичий голос сообщил Сержу, что абонент больше не обслуживается. Это было неприятно, пусть и ожидаемо. Следовало заняться делом, отправиться на прогулку, дойти до Елисейских полей – Серж не был там с детства, но надвигающаяся с неотвратимостью ледокола суббота лишала его желания двигаться. Рекламный проспект обещал мраморную облицовку ванной и плазму над купелью. Это было соблазнительно, но больше чем на полчаса бездействия Сержа не хватило: даже горячая вода навевала воспоминания определенного рода. Два раза чуть не разбив мобильник о мраморные полы («с подогревом», - хвастался буклет), Серж позвонил Бену, еще не зная, чего хочет от старого друга.  
\- Наконец приглашаешь выпить? – поприветствовал его Бен.  
\- Еще не сейчас, но скоро, - мрачно усмехнулся Серж, - я опять его потерял. Передай, что я звонил.  
\- Я передам, конечно, - согласился Бен, - но лучше бы тебе отступиться, пока есть возможность. Этот мальчик сумасшедший, он больной ублюдок. Я боюсь за тебя.  
\- Я не боюсь, - сказал Серж, - он мне интересен. Вылечу его пулей в затылок.  
\- Да ну, - неправдоподобно удивился Бен.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Серж.  
\- Забудем этот разговор. Он лучший профессионал на островах. Не буду говорить «в Европе», чтобы не обижать тебя.   
\- Я ценю.  
\- Вам нечего делить. Ты стрелок. У него своя клиентура, которая никогда не обратится к тебе.  
\- Это личное дело.  
\- Ну если личное, - согласился Бен, - тогда я не знаю, о ком речь. И передать ему ничего не смогу. Он лучший солист в своем поколении. Он мне нужен.  
\- Мне тоже, - против воли признался Серж.  
\- Что за гребаная песочница, - удивился Бен, - вы как дети, ей Богу. Решите вопрос мирно. Сколько тебе лет.  
Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять. Три, два, один. Отдай мою лопатку, иначе я поломаю твой игрушечный самосвал, а тебя самого накормлю песком.  
\- Спасибо за совет, - улыбнулся трубке Серж, - как-нибудь разберемся. До встречи, Бен.  
\- До встречи. Не подставляйся, ты должен мне пиво.  
\- Я помню.  
Четвертым правилом Сержа было «не забывать долгов» - как своих, так и чужих. Прихотливая британская тварь задолжала Сержу по самое не балуйся, но от ответственности уходила с грациозностью слона. Сменил номер, подумать только, это даже не детский сад, а ясли. «Сделал дело – гуляй смело», - напомнил себе Серж. Послезавтра он закончит работу, а потом найдет должника и успокоит мятущуюся творческую натуру. Убьет, закопает, откопает и снова убьет. И навсегда останется один со своим запылившимся расстроенным «Фендером» и видом на Эйфелеву башню – такие совпадения встречаются до боли редко, и это будет невыносимо.  
Пятое правило Пиццорно, выписанное в памяти следами ремня, гласило: «Семья превыше всего».

Служба доставки редко показывала свое человеческое лицо, но сегодня Сержу повезло. Деликатный стук в дверь заставил его насторожиться – воспоминания о бразильском инциденте были еще свежи – но за порогом, безразлично глядя в одну точку, стояла знакомая школьница, по случаю лета сменившая форменный пиджак на белую блузку.   
\- Какими судьбами, - обрадовался Серж, - заходи. Хочешь выпить?  
\- Мне еще нет восемнадцати, я только курю, - проинформировала его девочка, бережно прислоняя к стене футляр для виолончели.  
\- Тогда чаю и покурить?  
Серж был искренне рад ее приходу. Ему недоставало человеческого общества – на самом деле, совершенно конкретного общества, но он был вынужден идти на компромиссы.  
\- В другой раз. Сегодня ты занят.  
\- Чем же? – напрягся Серж.  
\- Меня попросили отдать тебе это, - девочка вынула из кармана сложенный конверт, обжегший руки Сержа словно уголек.  
\- Ты читала, - утвердительно произнес Серж.  
\- Разумеется, - махнула косичками школьница, - иначе бы согласилась на чай. Здесь совершенно не с кем поговорить.  
\- От кого? – Серж повертел конверт в руках, не желая открывать.  
\- Информация о клиентах не подлежит разглашению, - по тонким губам пробежало отражение улыбки, - но он очень попросил. А мы, японские школьницы, падки на красивые истории.  
\- Давно хотел спросить, - вспомнил Серж, провожая ее до двери, - как вам это удается? Как вы провозите оружие через границу?   
\- Там много всякого, - без интереса откликнулась девочка, - диппаспорт, папа в посольстве, мама в таможне. В основном так. Ничего увлекательного. Если клиент с улицы, то контрабандой по суше, но у тебя пожизненный абонемент на доставку первого класса. Это семейный бизнес, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - согласился Серж. Он понимал концепцию семейного бизнеса как никто.  
\- Тебе пора одеваться, - уведомила его школьница, - «Дворец Шанг» - пафосное местечко, в джинсах туда не сунешься. Хотя вы потерянные, вам можно все. Желаю хорошего вечера.  
\- И тебе того же, - от всего сердца пожелал Серж, закрыл дверь и распечатал помятый конверт.

У него не было времени на размышления и возможности вырядиться – иначе Серж не упустил бы шанс облачиться в накидку с перьями и сочинить в голове сотню противоречащих друг другу образов. Лучший китайский ресторан в городе волей случая находился на третьем этаже его отеля, так что нужно было лишь спуститься; Серж не любил возить с собой много багажа, так что выбор одежды был невелик. Серж представлял себе эту встречу полгода, а она наступила внезапно и очень быстро. Натянув свежую майку (белую, парадную), Серж закрыл дверь, вышел в коридор, вызвал лифт, спустился на три этажа вниз, пригладил рукой волосы, пушащиеся после ванны, зашел в ресторан и огляделся.  
Зал был заполнен приличной и очень богатой публикой. Стандартные дамы в платьях-футлярах, хрестоматийные господа в смокингах – Серж среди них смотрелся аутсайдерской рок-звездой. Ему это понравилось. Высший класс обслуживания характеризуется приятной чертой: как бы вы не выглядели, кем бы вы ни были, когда вы ступили за порог – вы самый дорогой и желанный гость, если только у вас есть деньги.   
\- Меня ожидают, - сообщил Серж вытянувшемуся у дверей администратору. Одиноких скучающих мужчин в зале было немного. Высокий мужик с лысиной на затылке? Нет, точно нет. Розовощекий азиат, поглощающий еду с маленьких мисочек так, будто это его последний ужин? Вряд ли. Импозантный седой джентльмен? Конечно, нет.  
\- Я провожу вас в зал Тан, - сообщил администратор, - ваш друг настоял на приватности.  
\- Приватность не помешает, - согласился Серж охрипшим голосом.  
Серж не успел придумать эту встречу, создать ее в своем воображении и переиграть тысячу раз; его ум был прозрачным, пустым и чистым, как лист кальки. Тридцать восемь шагов до дверей, администратор пропустил Сержа вперед и плавно закрыл дверь за его спиной. Круглый стол на десять персон был уставлен приборами и пуст. Слева от стола, на диване за журнальным столиком, сидел человек. Сегодня он был одет не в широкую рубашку с синими пятнами, а в шелковую со звездами – Серж возненавидел ее сразу же, как увидел.  
Человек оторвал взгляд от аквариума с красными карпами, которых кормил принесенным с собой багетом, и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты звал, - сказал Том, - я пришел. Любишь китайскую жратву?  
\- Наоборот. Это я пришел. Не помню. Ты серьезно ждешь, что я сейчас смогу ответить?  
Сейчас, здесь, смотря на тебя и узнавая. Улыбка стала шире, словно Серж угадал верные слова.  
\- Это хорошо, потому что я уже заказал. Два нефритовых ужина.  
\- Что за бред, - в реальность происходящего верилось с трудом.  
\- У них два предложения, - зачастил Том, - изумрудный и нефритовый. Оставим пошлые сравнения, изумрудный дороже на тридцать евро и там чесночный соус. Нам ведь чеснок не нужен, правда? Что ты стоишь, садись. Все места на твой выбор.  
\- Меня смущает этот пустой стол, - признался Серж. Если бы это было единственным, что его смущало! – не хочу играть в безумное чаепитие с десятью чашками для призраков.  
\- Безумия тут и так хватает, - обрадовался Том, - меня он тоже застремал. Иди сюда, на диване намного уютнее.  
Он подвинулся в угол, освобождая место для Сержа, но Серж занял стратегически выгодную позицию в кресле напротив него. Даже их встречу Серж воспринимал как бой, полем была стеклянная гладь стола, на котором высилась ваза с рыбками. Том откинулся на спинку дивана, и Серж впервые посмотрел на него прямо, открыто, изучая и сравнивая с запечатленным в памяти образом. В баре в Венеции тот казался моложе, не было морщинки между бровями, улыбка играла невинно и застенчиво. Сейчас перед Сержем сидел бес, убийца, и он ничуть не стеснялся пристального взгляда.  
\- Ну что, нравлюсь? – подмигнул Том и нервно побарабанил пальцами по колену.  
Серж ловил каждое его движение, слизывал жесты: лицо сияет лихорадочной радостью, руки выдают тревогу. Он еще спрашивал! Волновался, что может не прийтись по вкусу. Сумасшедший, глупый. Пальцы были усыпаны перстнями – национальная слабость, финальный штрих. Короткая стрижка с челкой отросла и превратилась в открывавшее лоб каре. Родинка на щеке, порочный изгиб губ, тяжелые от недосыпа веки – сколько же Серж не разглядел тогда, увлеченный погоней за миражом, а мираж был так близко.  
Пауза затянулась.  
\- Нравишься, - честно ответил Серж и понял, что облизывает губы. Не специально, это происходило само собой. Нужно было сказать что-то еще, пока напряжение не перелилось через край, - хорошая игра. Я правда поверил.  
\- Ты про Венецию? – уточнил Том, - ага, я там знатно оторвался. Я ходил в драмкружок. Могу заставить тебя поверить во что угодно.  
Это было опасно. Во что угодно - во взаимность, в необходимость, в возможность ответа. Сержу нравились опасности.  
\- Поверить в отсутствие веры, - усмехнулся Серж и поболтал пальцем в вазе. Рыбки прижались ко дну.  
\- У тебя красивые руки, - сказал Том, не отрывая взгляда от увлекательного зрелища, - да, и в это тоже.  
\- Я ходил в музыкалку, - поделился Серж.  
\- Странно, что после этого ты предпочитаешь Тейлор Свифт.  
\- Я так же предпочитаю Тейлор Свифт, как ты – Backstreet Boys, - решил прояснить ситуацию Серж. Напоследок он мог позволить себе откровенность.  
\- У них есть неплохие песни, - огорошил его Том, - например, «Найди другого парня». Хочешь, спою?  
\- Не надо, - содрогнулся Серж, - мы еще недостаточно близки. Расскажи про Гальего, умираю от нетерпения.  
\- Мы недостаточно близки, чтобы говорить о Боготе, - Том показал ему язык.  
\- Поговорим о любви? – рискнул Серж.  
\- Что о ней говорить, - Том пожал плечами и вытащил руку Сержа из аквариума, - прекрати, ты фрустрируешь рыбок. Любовь – холодная разбитая аллилуйя. Коэн уже все сказал.  
Он пружинисто встал на ноги и наклонился к Сержу, а потом лизнул шершавым языком лицо: подбородок, губы, кончик носа. Это было так же неожиданно и ожидаемо, как и вся встреча, Серж разомкнул губы и успел ощутить вкус, стискивая мокрыми пальцами его запястье, когда в дверь постучали.  
\- Очень вовремя, - оценил Том, усаживаясь обратно, - войдите. Два нефритовых, ха-ха.  
Официанты суетились вокруг, унося аквариум и переставляя приборы на журнальный столик, заполняя его многочисленными тарелками – три вида мяса, супы, овощи, рис – а Серж старательно смотрел в стену и краем глаза замечал, что Том находится в схожем состоянии. Воздух между ними дрожал, шел волнами. Действительно вовремя: если бы не появление ужина и сопровождавших его людей, они кинулись бы друг на друга в ту же секунду, это было бы сладко, больно, слишком рано.  
\- Какой замечательный огромный стол, - сказал Серж, оглядываясь назад, - и такой пустой. Я бы разложил тебя прямо на нем.  
\- Приятного аппетита, Серж, - сказал Том, пряча глаза – но Серж видел его улыбку, она вспыхнула как маяк в кромешной тьме, обещая все мыслимые и немыслимые вещи в саду земных наслаждений. Но только после ужина.

Неделю назад Серж лежал на пляже и не думал ровным счетом ни о чем. Трудно о чем-то думать, когда ты спал три часа, а потом еще шесть провел в машине в трансе – и все это только потому, что твоей сестре приспичило сгонять на полдня в Сорренто.  
\- Классные шорты, - Эми опустилась рядом, осыпая его холодными брызгами.  
\- Лучшие, - гордо ответил Серж. Розовые шорты с осьминогами были хитом его гардероба.  
\- Кем бы ты стал, если бы был свободен от обязательств? – спросила Эми, а потом вскочила и принялась двигать зонтик.  
\- Отвечу, если ты скажешь, - включать голову было очень лень, Серж оттягивал этот момент до последнего.   
\- Я люблю животных. Уехала бы на ферму, завела кучу собак и кошек. Лошадь. Хомячка. Мужика какого-нибудь. Детей.  
\- Так просто? – усомнился Серж, - у тебя шикарное образование, ты быстро думаешь. Ты бы заскучала.  
\- Бизнесменами не рождаются, ими становятся. Как и убийцами. Вообще кем угодно. Если бы мне стало скучно (а при учете детей и хомячка я в этом сомневаюсь) – раскрутила какое-нибудь дело. Чаи продавала бы органические. Или колбасу.  
\- И тебе хватило бы? Чай и колбаса вместо светских приемов и платьев за косарь?  
\- Вместо тонны бумажек и миллиона людей, с которыми мне вообще не хочется общаться, - поправила Эми, - хватило бы. Я устала от переговоров. Мне кажется, первые полгода я бы просто молчала.  
\- Да, - согласился Серж, - я тоже.  
Ее легкомысленная инициатива (или не очень легкомысленная, не стоило недооценивать женщину с шикарным образованием и острым умом) задела его за живое, подняла из глубокой ямы мечты и стремления, о которых Серж тщательно старался забыть. Он хотел делать музыку – это желание постоянно было с ним, оно никогда не уходило, несмотря на отсутствие воплощения. Серж собрал бы банду и играл по кабакам, а отец выгнал бы его из дома.  
\- Но ты был бы счастлив, - умиротворенно вставила Эми.  
Конечно, он был бы. Для счастья нужно всего лишь заниматься тем, что тебе нравится. Сержу не нравилось убивать людей. Он вообще был пацифистом.   
\- Давай когда-нибудь ему скажем. Вдруг поймет. Мы его дети. Он хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы.  
Он хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы в его понимании счастья. Вряд ли ему понравится твоя ферма и десять собак. Он не оценит мою музыку, какой бы она ни была. Может, он вообще музыку не слушает.  
\- Слушает, - загрустила Эми, - ты слишком плохо о нем думаешь.  
Возможно. Но он точно не захочет, чтобы его единственный сын связался с парнем.  
\- Главное, что ты этого хочешь.  
Я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Ну, кроме музыки.  
Спустя неделю папа скажет мне его убить.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Том, валявшийся на диване сытым койотом.  
\- Мне говорили, что ты ебанутый, - с серьезным лицом поведал Серж, допивая чай, - все жду, когда ты сделаешь что-нибудь дикое.  
\- Дикое и неприличное? – уточнил Том, облизывая губы.  
\- На твой вкус. Но вообще-то да.  
\- Массовые убийства испортят атмосферу, - поразмыслил Том, - тебе понравился ужин?  
\- Он был превосходным. Особенно манговый крем. Люблю сладкое.  
\- Я не умею ухаживать, - признался Том, слегка покраснев – это было чудовищно мило, и еще милее от того, что Том был ебанутым чудовищем.  
\- Отчего же. Твой подарок в Сан-Паулу меня очень взбодрил.  
\- Я на это рассчитывал! – вскинулся Том, - ты был таким грустным, когда звонил из Мехико. Я хотел тебя развеселить.  
\- Тебе удалось, - Серж перебирал в памяти их столкновения и нашел необыкновенно романтичными, - а ограбление в Сан-Франциско было вообще вне конкуренции.  
\- Что ты так долго делал в ванной? Если бы ты вылез на полчаса раньше, могли бы познакомиться еще тогда, - Том снова подмигнул ему, это напрочь лишало Сержа воли и действовало как сыворотка правды.  
\- Думал о тебе, - признался Серж.  
\- Ты часто обо мне думаешь, - усмехнулся Том.  
\- А ты как будто редко.  
\- Даже чаще, чем о работе, - Том вздохнул и потянулся. Рубашка обнажила живот и сразу перестала быть отвратительной, - сейчас я думаю о том, в какой момент будет своевременно начать целоваться. Прерывать беседу как-то неловко.  
\- Прямо сейчас, - честно сказал Серж, - мы и так проебали все сроки.  
Нельзя было отказать Тому в скорости реакции. Ему ни в чем нельзя было отказать. Одним движением он шагнул на стол, следующим оказался у Сержа на коленях, стиснув ногами бедра. Его лицо было очень близко, и Серж завис, осмысляя это: цвет глаз, прищур, его запах, форму и вес, а потом Серж зажмурился и упал с огромной высоты в свое тело, на землю. Судьба берегла его до сего дня, а теперь перестала беречь. Ну и черт с ней.  
Прикосновение губ выбило искру, и неловко было только первые пару секунд, затем стало правильно, влажно, тяжело дышать. Том подался вперед, его напор годился для того, чтобы захватывать города, Серж сдался беспрекословно – ну и кто тут говорил о конкистадорах? Он втерся между губ, удерживая Сержа за челюсть параноидально сильной хваткой, мимолетно коснулся языка, вернулся к губам и укусил по очереди нижнюю, верхнюю, еще раз, пока Серж не ответил тем же. Сердце упало в солнечное сплетение - или даже ниже, Серж хрипло выдохнул и услышал довольный смешок.   
Руки сами легли на задницу, очертили спину, Серж ощупывал его, гладил, искал пуговицы, находил и расстегивал, пробираясь под шелковый лед одежды, а кожа у Тома была горячая, жадная, она впитывала ласки и ничего не оставляла. Серж проследил раскрытыми ладонями великолепный разлет ключиц, оторвался от рта и поцеловал шею, горло, грудь, прижал губами мягкий розовый сосок. Том дернул его за волосы, запрокидывая голову, возвращая губы себе, неконтролируемо толкаясь бедрами навстречу. Серж погладил внутреннюю сторону, прошелся пальцами по швам, очертил ногтями бешеный стояк под джинсовой тканью. В горле резонировало эхо еще не выговоренных стонов, отражение несказанных слов – «да, да», но Том укусил губу, Том сказал: «нет, еще рано» и сполз на колени, двигая неожиданно (нет, ожидаемо) сильными руками кресло вместе с Сержем от стола.  
\- Рано для безумств? – уточнил Серж. Шансы оторвать взгляд от Тома равнялись нулю: он расстегивал ремень почти не дрожавшими руками, его рубашка повисла на локтях, его лицо не выражало ничего кроме похоти – те самые ослепшие от возбуждения глаза, которыми он впервые посмотрел на Сержа где-то когда-то давным-давно.  
\- Для меня, - Том облизнул карамельно-красные губы и взял член Сержа в свою руку, - а для безумств – самое время.  
\- Черт, - сказал Серж. Его бедра оторвались от сиденья и взлетели ко рту Тома, а Том стянул с них тесные джинсы и наклонился, встречая распахнутыми губами. В голову ударила кровь, под веками раскинулось небо и втянуло его в себя с непристойным гладким звуком. Пальцы Тома крепко обхватили колени, раздвигая ноги шире, он двигался вперед и вниз, впуская Сержа – член Сержа, всего Сержа – внутрь. Из живота во все стороны растеклось пламя, накрывая его высокой волной восхищения, и Серж заговорил о любви.

Он не помнил, сколько глупостей успел растрепать, не помнил побег из ресторана и поездку в лифте на шестой этаж. Серж очнулся посреди номера, и даже не своего, а соседнего – сьюта с террасой, откуда можно было наслаждаться видом на пресловутую башню, попивая кофе под теплым летним солнышком.  
\- У меня круче, правда? – похвастался Том, снова расстегивая рубашку. Когда он успел ее застегнуть?  
Тогда же, когда и джинсы Сержа, очевидно. Где-то между вытиранием разъебанных губ и щелчком дверного замка.  
\- Славно тебя накрыло, - Том с одобрением смотрел на него, между делом раздеваясь.  
\- Твоя работа, - выговорил Серж, - иди в душ. Сейчас же.   
Том не стал возражать, только блеснул напоследок глазами, отправил воздушный поцелуй, прижав пальцы к губам – а потом хлопнула дверь, и Серж четверть часа плавал в истоме, воображая все те вещи, которые так долго хотел сделать, которые теперь сможет сделать. Его качало между жаждой и удовлетворением, Серж почти заснул, согретый ожиданием, когда вода перестала шуметь. Том ступил из душа, замотанный во все гостиничные полотенца, чистый до скрипа, с розовой кожей, исходящей паром и похотью. Его походка навевала мысли о танцах, о пьяных дискотеках Сан-Паулу, Мехико, Венеции. Он растерял по дороге все полотенца, неровной поступью приближаясь к кровати, где расположился наблюдавший за представлением Серж. Упал рядом, притерся спиной и попросил: «поцелуй меня, ну», и Серж не собирался ему отказывать.  
Он поставил Тома на колени, нагнул вниз головой и поцеловал – все позвонки от шеи до крестца, минуя лопатки, щекотно дернувшиеся под губами, обводя пальцами дрожащие ребра, гладя поясницу, покорно прогнувшуюся под его нажатием. Все позвонки, крестец и ниже, набрал слюны в рот и повел языком вниз, влажно и откровенно раскрывая ягодицы. Он не мог представить подобного с самыми нежными и покорными девочками. Никогда с парнями. Том не был девочкой, он точно не был нежным и покорным. Или был. Он хрипло, глухо застонал в согнутый локоть, захлебнулся словами, требуя потрогать его, коснуться, передергивая плечами, подставляясь под губы, вжимаясь в руки.  
Он слишком долго был недосягаемой больной мечтой. Так долго, что рисковал навеки остаться в этой роли, сиять и манить. Серж выполнил его просьбу. Нежно, протяжно вылизывал горящую кожу, взвешивая в ладони поджавшиеся яички, скользя рукой по члену. Это того стоило, каждой секунды: Том распластался грудью по постели, невообразимо прогнувшись в спине, сломавшись пополам. Его ноги прошивала короткая судорога каждый раз, стоило Сержу сжать ладонь посильнее или пощекотать языком то место, где поверхность бедра переходит в основание члена.  
Едва успев кончить, – с громким несмотря на покрывало и подушку стоном, с инстинктивным движением навстречу Сержу, от этого отнялся язык и занемели руки, - он гибко вывернулся, сполз, обвился змеей и самодовольно сообщил, что хочет еще.  
\- Еще? – не поверил Серж, у него в голове звенела звездная пыль, а член стоял так, что было больно.  
\- Конечно, - Том подмигнул исподлобья, вытащил из кармана валявшихся неподалеку джинс кондом, зубами надорвал упаковку (это было достойно портрета кисти Микеланджело, на худой конец обложки Ванити Фэйр) и без пиетета раскатал резинку по члену Сержа, - признайся, ты захотел меня в первый момент, когда увидел.  
\- Раньше, - признался Серж, обеими ладонями гладя его бедра, не зная, с чего начать, - раньше.  
В Боготе, в Ницце, в полете. Стоило однажды оценить его стиль, неповторимый кураж, как Серж уже знал – он пропал. Тогда ему казалось, что их противостояние кончится смертью, безо всяких вариантов смертью Сержа. Оказалось, что варианты возможны.  
\- Да что ты тормозишь, - рассмеялся Том и ловким захватом притянул Сержа к себе, - не волнуйся, там все мокро. Мне нравится вот так. Когда я уже кончил. Так дольше получается.  
Он смеялся и смеялся – пока Серж с тихим рыком кусал его плечо, пока заламывал руки за голову и раскалывал бедра пополам. Подумать только, нравится; сколько нужно было пробовать, скольким случайным уродам подставить задницу (Серж сжал пальцы до синяков), чтобы прийти к такому изумительно практичному выводу?  
\- Полегче, - сдавленно выдохнул Том, - ты мне шею перегрызешь.  
\- Я передумал, - стонал Том, - не надо полегче, продолжай.  
\- Просто продолжай, - извивался Том, - как захочешь.   
И Серж продолжал – долго, быстро, скорее все-таки долго, действительно так получилось: он, как завороженный, не мог кончить прежде Тома, древний мужской инстинкт причинять удовольствие, доставлять боль, привычка видеть поражение на лице соперника. Возможно, даже профдеформация. Злость и нежность смешались в коктейль Молотова, придавая Сержу сил, удерживая его на грани. Когда все начиналось, Том был расслаблен и смешлив, за долгие минуты он превратился в дрожащий комок мышц, и Серж превратился в раненое животное, и весь мир вокруг сокращался и дышал загнанной скороговоркой стонов и грязных слов.  
\- Мы это повторим, - различил Серж в потоке бессмыслицы, - мы обязательно это повторим, я тоже так хочу. Еще.  
\- Обязательно, - ответил Серж, накрывая ладонью его рот, ложась сверху всем телом, - в понедельник после войны.

Солнце будило его изощренно и неумолимо. Сначала подогрело пятки, и Серж свернулся загогулиной, потом добралось до спины, и пришлось прижаться к изголовью кровати, ложась поперек. Туда оно добраться не смогло, зато у Тома получилось. Вдвоем они его додавили. Том варил кофе, упускал его, негромко ругался, заказывал завтрак в номер, чавкал круассаном, а потом подозрительно затих – уже тогда, когда Серж успел привыкнуть к производимому шуму. Вот это было настораживающе, и Сержу пришлось проснуться.  
Одетый только лишь в наушники Том сидел в кресле, стоявшем ровно напротив кровати, и слушал музыку. Заметив взгляд Сержа, он улыбнулся и пропел: «я буду океаном в твоей спальне, потеком крови на рукаве, я научу тебя танцевать. Ты никогда не будешь один. Пойдем со мной». Это было мучительно, очень жестоко – настолько, что у Сержа вышибло дух еще до того, как он встал с кровати, в рекордные сроки. «Я научу тебя варить мет и стрелять из пулемета», - сказал Том и закрыл глаза. «Ну нет, - ответил Серж, - этому я тебя научу». Он подошел и обвел поцелуем родинку на щеке, родинку под прядью волос на лбу, бровь, веки, щеку.  
\- Что за телячьи нежности, - довольно пожаловался Том, - ты спишь как медведь. Почисти зубы и идем гулять. Ты обещал показать романтику.  
\- Главный секрет Парижа в том, что это ужасно скучный город. Романтика тут везде, - заговорщицки подмигнул Серж, - но только когда стемнеет. Гулять будем вечером.  
\- Что же мы будем делать до вечера? – огорчился Том, - я не могу долго бездельничать, нужно чем-то занять руки.  
По вуали притворства на его лице уже бежали огоньки предвкушения.  
\- Найдем, - хрипло сказал Серж, - пойду почищу зубы. Не скучай.  
\- Уже начал, - Том надвинул наушники обратно, - кто отведет тебя домой и обнимет, когда тебе станет плохо? Ты смотришь на меня, о да.  
\- Я на тебя не смотрю, - крикнул Серж.  
Концентрация боли превысила все мыслимые границы, и Серж перестал ее чувствовать, отключился – он оказался здесь и сейчас, напротив зеркала, в котором отражались раскаленные дочерна глаза и засосы на шее, Том пел в соседней комнате, у него здорово получалось, действительно хорошо, Серж оставил дверь в ванную открытой и слушал его сквозь шум душа. Крамольная идея, озвученная Эми, окрепла и уже давала плоды. Какой могла быть их жизнь, если бы не обстоятельства? Если бы они родились не там и не тогда, если бы отец не бросил футбол, если Серж никогда никого не убивал, и можно было стать собой, воплотиться; если бы подарком Тома была не толпа наемников, а поездка в ебучий Париж, попса, какая же попса, какая восхитительная жвачка. «Один день, - решил Серж, - вечер и еще ночь». Неплохая плата за шесть лет чужой жизни.

Он даже не стал вытираться. Пение стихло; Том гипнотизировал взглядом стенку, и зачем ему только понадобился номер с башней.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь кончал без рук? – непринужденно спросил Том, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.  
\- Это фантастика, - усмехнулся Серж, - не стоит и пробовать.  
\- Но можно попытаться, - Том дерзко задрал бровь.  
\- Действуй, моя королева, - сказал Серж и упал на кровать. Сон еще не выветрился, Серж был разморен водой и солнцем, а когда Том приложил к делу свои руки и губы (и язык, и немного зубов), стало совсем волшебно.  
\- Мне нравится эротический массаж, - сознался Серж, ежась от поцелуев и щекотки.  
\- Кому же он не нравится. А в чем разница? – Том поерзал задницей по бедрам.  
\- Наверное, ты должен сделать вид, что не собираешься меня трахать.  
\- Но я все равно тебя трахну.  
\- В этом вся соль.  
\- Ага, - сказал Том, прижимаясь вплотную, - я понял. Извини, чулки с собой не захватил.  
\- Это не страшно, - ответил Серж и попытался его поцеловать. Том вывернулся.  
\- Массаж, - сказал Том, - ага, сейчас.  
Он сомкнул пальцы на запястьях Сержа, блокируя руки, изогнулся и прикоснулся грудью к груди – напряженно, плавно, задевая соски, оторвался и прижался снова, и снова ушел от поцелуя, доводя Сержа до горячки. Член уткнулся в его живот, Серж задохнулся от голода, прикусил щеку изнутри, он был готов отказаться от своих слов и остаться в таком положении вплоть до достижения обоюдно желаемого результата, но Том съехал вниз и погладил щиколотку.  
\- Потом надо поцеловать тебе пальцы? – уточнил Том и лизнул мизинец.  
\- Это необязательно, - разрешил Серж.  
\- Если взял паузу – держи сколько сможешь, - Том усмехнулся, проводя языком по стопе.  
Это заводило не слабее, чем вид его губ, обнимавших головку. Серж держался, пока мог, стараясь не стонать слишком уж по-блядски, но получалось только хуже, тихо, жалко, молчать было совсем невозможно. Том справлялся куда лучше, точно следуя регламенту тайских шлюх: чередовал невесомые поглаживания с укусами, бесхитростно разминал ладони и плечи, срывался и выкручивал соски, гладил кончиками пальцев колени и предплечья – Серж откровенно раскинул ноги, но Том подчеркнуто не заинтересовался его жестом, увлеченный игрой.  
\- На живот, - сказал Том севшим, паточно-сладким голосом. Мышцы превратились в желе, Серж точно не справился бы с этой простой задачей сам, но Том пришел на помощь и здесь, переворачивая его, вздергивая бедра наверх.  
\- Хватит, - попросил Серж, утыкаясь лицом в локоть.  
\- Уже почти, - заверил его Том, обирая ладонями загривок, лопатки, бока, - что нужно сказать?  
\- Быстрее, - сказал Серж, - я не могу.  
\- Можешь.  
Серж ничего не видел, но звуков хватило для того, чтобы вздрогнуть: скрипнула фольга, щелкнула крышка, ладонь Тома влажно прошлась по члену. Он неслышно вздохнул, прикасаясь к Сержу, руки опустились на бедренные косточки, – одна сухая, другая скользкая, обе огненные – и сказал:  
\- Я рядом.  
«Внутри тебя», - вспомнил Серж, закусывая губу. Член медленно протискивался внутрь. Серж чувствовал каждый миллиметр.  
\- Я не двигаюсь.  
Он не двигался, притягивал Сержа к себе неумолимыми сильными руками. Вспомнилось, как Том держал у горла нож и обнимал – это было похоже, так же страшно, неудобно, увлекательно.  
\- Что ты знаешь про безответную любовь, - сказал Серж. Он очень долго хотел это сказать – и его положение было не худшим моментом.  
\- Ничего, - Том наклонился, погладил живот, царапнул линию пресса, - ты серьезно думаешь, что я сейчас что-то знаю?  
\- Я ничего не думаю. Не могу думать. Я хочу тебя.  
Том всхлипнул – и качнулся вперед, вперед, вперед, мелкими судорожными толчками, будто с трудом сдерживался. Серж ни о чем не думал, не думал, что у них получится; он думал, что кончить только от члена внутри – это фантастика, детские сказки для плохих мальчиков, но ему удалось, еще как удалось, до солнечного затмения, так, что поджались пальцы на ногах, старательно зацелованные Томом, после долгой и выматывающей сальсы на разоренной постели. Внутри все искрило и болело, Том едва не рычал, а Серж стонал высоким голосом, краснея от этих стонов, зажигаясь, непоправимо меняясь; становясь пеплом, ничем, пустотой под сердцем, последним боем, завершением войны.

Им удалось выбраться из постели ровно в срок – когда зажглись фонари. Сержу не хотелось говорить, а Том трепался как заведенный, выливая на Сержа беспорядочный поток случайных знаний и сказочных фактов. Он знал все магазины галереи Лафайет, но ни разу не бывал в Нотр-Даме, он ни разу не бывал в Нотр-Даме, но помнил наизусть легенду о горбуне и цыганке, как и фильмографию Бессона, и песенку про Елисейские поля. Серж познакомился с Парижем еще до того, как впервые влюбился, он никогда не гулял здесь за руку, не ел сладких яблок в карамели, вытирая красные потеки с чужих губ, не занимался глупостями наподобие совместного катания на карусели – и сегодня тоже не довелось. Они шагали по спящим будним улицам, Том болтал, Серж молчал, они зашли в бар и пропустили по кружке пива, потом зашли еще в один, потом направились еще куда-то. Серж сильно подозревал, что гуляли они кругами, потому что башню было видно в любой момент путешествия, но поскольку направление указывал Том, это не очень удивляло. Через равные интервалы башня озарялась разноцветными огнями, отбивая час, второй, третий; к третьему Серж как раз успел соскучиться и зажал Тома в подворотне, благо, здесь они встречались повсеместно.  
Содранный о его щетину язык саднил, но Серж мужественно терпел лишения. Том удобно прижался к стене, обнял за шею рукой в шелестящем рукаве – опять эта рубашка, почему он одевался как клоун? Серж принялся расстегивать рубашку, Том отирал затылком кирпичи, подставляя шею, а потом толкнул Сержа в плечо и сказал: «Смотри, там же наш отель, как вовремя, ха-ха».  
В его мире все происходило вовремя. Серж узнал об этом не далее как в следующий полдень, разбуженный будильником. Он был в номере один, предсказуемо один – вчера они завалились в комнату Сержа, потому что у Тома никак не получалось найти ключ, потому что Серж его очень отвлекал, потому что у Тома сила воли была ни к черту, он не мог одновременно целоваться и делать что-то еще. Словом, это был номер Сержа, но Серж знал, что в соседнем сьюте тоже пусто. Как и в футляре для виолончели. Как и в магазине «беретты».  
«Вернусь к обеду, не скучай и не дрочи», - просила Сержа записка с автографом, состоявшим из трех иксов. Записка располагалась на обороте фотографии. Точно такая же фотография хранилась в портмоне Сержа. Качественная ирония, Серж оценил ее сполна. Он ставил будильник с запасом, чтобы выпить кофе и проверить оружие. Том взял эту обязанность на себя. Можно было прогуляться до делового района пешком. Небо светилось ярко и ясно, на его фоне дома казались белыми скалами. Впереди было пять километров бесконечной пустоты. Серж уже начал ее ощущать.   
Ему придется к этому привыкнуть: к постоянному тревожному чувству меж ребер, на изнанке живота. Через несколько лет оно стихнет, поблекнет, но никогда не исчезнет совсем. Серж знал об этом задолго до их встречи лицом к лицу, он знал еще в Боготе – ни жарком, ни холодном городе с покрашенными в десять слоев стенами. Сержу хотелось привыкать к другим вещам. К иногда тяжелому, иногда необходимому теплу тела под боком. К раскиданным носкам и полотенцам. К опасному потерянному взгляду. К спорам об оружии и о музыке. К голосу, поющему песни, которые он любил.  
«Изменись, - попросила Эми, - больше ничего не важно».  
«Никогда не останавливайся, - сказал наркобарон Рико, - самое страшное – это потерять темп».  
Серж шел вперед, не останавливаясь, пока не пришел на крышу небоскреба в Дефансе.

Том лежал на животе, болтал ногами и смотрел в прицел. Дул быстрый ветер, но Том все равно услышал шаги, поднял руку в приветствии, не оборачиваясь – тем же жестом, что на крыше в Венеции.  
\- Я думал, ты проспишь до обеда, - крикнул Том.  
\- Мне плохо спится в одиночестве, - ответил Серж. Это был новый непроверенный факт. До вчерашнего дня Серж ни с кем не спал в одной постели.  
\- Вижу цель, - сказал Том, - не обращай внимания, это я себе.  
Он поерзал на скомканном пледе, майка задралась и обнажила поясницу. Серж почти дернулся поправить ее, закрыть от холода, накрыть ладонью, но вместо этого расстегнул куртку. Нужно было сосредоточиться и сделать работу. Вместо того чтобы сосредоточиться, Серж смотрел на него не отрываясь, отпечатывая фотографию на драгоценной серебряной пластине. Белая плоскость крыши, расчерченная квадратами плитки. Темный силуэт с винтовкой в руках, на правом плече легкомысленная татуировка – сделал на восемнадцатилетие? Серж никогда не узнает. Он мог поставить отпечаток на каминную полку, он не сделал ни одной совместной фотки с дурацкими лицами на фронтальную камеру. Быстрее забудется. В окне противоположного здания перед советом инвесторов распиналась цель, единственная и последняя их с Томом общая цель. Серж смог бы попасть в нее из «беретты», он был стрелком, а вот Том не был.  
Еще Том не был беззаботным. Он стянул у Сержа винтовку и вытащил из обоймы пятнадцать патронов. Остался один; этого было достаточно. Серж неукоснительно следовал второму правилу, которое не раз его выручало, а пятое правило не оставляло им обоим никаких шансов. С первого взгляда, верно; Серж с первого взгляда знал, что эта история кончится смертью.   
\- Скорость пятнадцать метров в секунду, - сказал Серж, вынимая «беретту», - стреляй.  
Ветер путал волосы на затылке Тома.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея про Эми-сестру принадлежит Love through the mildew.


End file.
